


Dance With Me

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [24]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “You’re exhausted, so you decided to throw an impromptu dance party,” I say. Bunce frowns at me.Baz finds Simon and Penny dancing around their flat, and he and Simon end up dancing on the roof.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Kudos: 31
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Dance With Me

When I get to the flat, Snow and Bunce are dancing on the sofa. They’ve got Bunce’s little Bluetooth speaker set up on an end table, and she’s got her mobile clutched in one hand. Snow is jumping on the couch cushions (like a child).

I drop my bag next to the door and take off my shoes. Snow sees me and hops of the sofa, smiling.

It’s been a while since I’ve really seen him smile like this. With everything that happened with the Mage, and America, and Watford. He’s working on it, but I’d forgotten how much I missed _that_ smile. The one that reminds me of the sun breaking through the clouds.

Crowley. I’ve become a hopeless romantic.

“Baz,” Simon says. He crosses the living room and kisses my cheek. “You’re home early.”

I don’t remind him that I technically don’t live here.

“Class let out early,” I say. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a nap,” Bunce says. She’s sat down on the arm of the couch. Her face is flushed, and there’s sweat dripping down the side of her cheek. “I’m exhausted.”

“You’re exhausted, so you decided to throw an impromptu dance party,” I say. Bunce frowns at me.

“The central heat for the building is shut down. We were trying to warm up.” As if either of them needs an excuse to do something ridiculous like this.

“Alright, then,” I say. Bunce picks herself up and mops the sweat off her forehead. She glances out the back windows. The sun is just starting to go down.

“See you boys in the morning,” Bunce says. “Try not to burn down the flat.”

She disconnects her phone and takes it with her, but leaves the speaker. Simon grabs his own mobile and messes with the Bluetooth settings.

“What are you doing?” I ask him.

“Hang on,” he says. He stuffs his phone into his pocket and scoops up the speaker, then shoves his arms into a puffy jacket and grabs a pair of gloves. He takes my hand, and I shove a hat at him before he can get past the front door.

“Right. Thanks,” he says.

Snow takes the stairs three floors up to a door at the top that I didn’t know about. When he pushes it open, I wrap my arms around myself immediately. It was cold enough in the building, but it’s freezing out here.

Snow leads the way out onto the roof. I stand next to the door, watching as he sets Bunce’s Bluetooth speaker on top of the AC units and presses something on his phone.

I recognize the song immediately. Nick Cave. _Into My Arms_.

“Remember?” Simon asks, and I nod. Of course I do. It’s the song they played at my Leaver’s Ball.

“Dance with me?” Simon holds out his hand, and I take it. He pulls me closer to him, then hesitates.

“I still don’t actually know how to do this.”

Right. I place his free hand on my waist, then put mine on his shoulder. I’m not actually going to teach him to waltz right now (though we will have to get around to that, sooner or later). Instead, we just sway in place, listening to the music.

“What’s the occasion?” I ask softly. Simon shrugs.

“It’s a good song. And I love you.”

I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
